Original Sins
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: picking up from where the 100 left off Bellamy and Finn must reunite with the others, with some help. While Clarke must lead the remaining group and decide whether the Mountain Men and trustworthy. While this is a Bellarke story don't expect any dreams or hidden feelings i am writing the characters as they actually are in the show, so no lovey dovey crap ps strong language
1. Bellamy

Fucking hell!

Bellamy exclaimed as he woke up, his head was pounding, every inch of his body was in pain. This was not the first time he'd felt this kind of pain though, the first time was when three boys had called his mum a whore. Having the shit kicked out of you every once in a while made you tougher, Bellamy had once thought that before realizing it was utter bullshit. Being beaten up was a part of life, shit happens, get up, shrug it off and forget about it. At least he'd won this time, granted with some help, and with that in mind.

Finn! Where are you?

Over here!

Finn called out to Bellamy, brilliant, Bellamy thought, Finn maybe a lovesick twat, but at least he knew how to get around in the forest. On that note Bellamy looked around to see where they were, trees, burnt bodies, and more trees, well, could be worse. Finn approached Bellamy

Where's Clarke?

How should I know?

Bellamy exclaimed, before following it up with

And shouldn't you be asking about Raven?

At this Finn looked down to the floor in either embarrassment of shame, to be honest, Bellamy didn't care which. Here he was, smack down in nowheresville, with a pretty boy, and absolute zero knowledge of where everyone else was, including his sister. Who, once again had fallen, fucking Romeo and Juliet in love, with some fucking Grounder just because he drew a fucking picture of her in his notebook. The only reason he had let her go with him in the first place was because she had a better chance with the Grounder than with him. Before he could gather his thoughts together, Finn spoke

We have to find the others Clarke and Raven and Monty and all the others there still out there!

The fact that he kept on saying Clarke's name before Raven really pissed Bellamy off, it wasn't as if he cared for Raven in that way, granted she was a good shag, but he'd had better. What annoyed Bellamy was that he had made a commitment to Raven, and yet here he was all concerned about Princess Blondie. Regardless of all of that he had other more pressing issues

Well once we find Octavia then we can go after them

Finn, did not seem to take this idea to heart

Octavia's safe with Lincoln we need to find the others!

Bellamy was equally outraged, as much as it pained him to admit it, he needed Finn for his tracking ability and is he went after the others, the Grounders might do what to Octavia, what they did to Murphy.

They'll be alright Clarke's with them, I need to find Octavia!

She's safe with Lincoln

Why?

Bellamy shouted

What reason has he given for all of you to trust him?

Bellamy felt like he was constantly talking to idiots

What's his last name? How old is he? What does he like to do apart from stalking people and poisoning them? We know nothing about him and yet you all trust him, like the idiots you are

Finn pushed against Bellamy

What's your problem?

Bellamy pushed Finn back

My problem is that all you give a damn about is whether Clarke will let you fuck her again

and with that Finn punched Bellamy right in the face, had Bellamy not been overcome be adrenaline he might have stop to consider the fact that Finn did (kind of) save his life, however he was overcome by adrenaline and proceeded to beat the living shit out of Finn. Bellamy managed to get three punched to Finn's face before he was hit on the side of his head with something metallic. turning to face who hit him, a wave of realization hit him as he said

oh Fuck

That'll be enough of that

The voice belonged to Kane who aimed an assault rifle at them while a concerned looking woman, who looked a bit like Clarke stood behind him, as well as a bunch of other people all adults who were looking scared and confused. Kane held his gun pointed directly at Bellamy, he was lowering it slightly before the woman spoke

Have you seen Clarke? Is she with you?

Finn spoke quickly

No, we were about to go look for her

Like hell we were!

Bellamy exclaimed

We were going to go after Octavia

Kane however grabbed Bellamy and pulled him off the ground

Listen here Blake! I know you, you were a former Guard, and it is every Guardsman's duty to protect the people, one person does not equal a hundred, we must help the many

Bellamy however was finally in a position to release a lot! Of stress, and did so by saying

This coming from the guy who shot 300 people into fucking space

Clearly this hit a nerve because Kane smashed the end of his rifle into Bellamy's face, Bellamy spat out blood, but grinned because Kane hadn't noticed that Bellamy had pickpocketed Kane's handgun, Bellamy then proceeded to aim to the gun right at Kane. Standing up Bellamy smirked and said

Just one question, what makes you think you're in charge?


	2. Clarke

To say Clarke was angry was an understatement; she had been stuck in this room for hours now with no contact apart from a feeble attempt at trying to sign with Monty. She had managed to push to the thoughts of Finn and Bellamy's death out of her mind with limited success. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the skeletons, burnt blacker than coal. Once again she forced herself to push those thoughts out of her mind and focus on her current situation. Luckily her attention was drawn to the noise of two people talking behind her door. Running to the door she saw two men, one was dressed in uniform that was almost identical to what the guard wore on the Arc. He had a shaved head and had a serious look on his face, the other had shaggy brown hair and wore baggy clothes that hung on him loosely, in contrast to the other he had a consistent smile on his face. The serious man opened her door and shouted

Get back!

He pointed a gun straight at her face; the other man rolled his eyes and said

Oh for god's sake mate put the gun down she's not gonna hurt us

He then looked at Clarke

Your not going to hurt us, are you?

Clarke struggled to maintain control of the situation, Finn would no doubt try talking to them, and Bellamy would no doubt have already started a fight. She chose the former

No are you going to hurt me?

The man tilted his head in mocking consideration

Probably not, I'm Alex by the way your Clarke right?

He held his hand out to Clarke who before some hesitation nodded and shook it. The man smiled and turned to his partner

See mate she's not so bad

He turned back to her

So we've spoken to like ten other people and they say that you're their leader, seriously like you're their Queen or something. Clarke managed to stop herself from smiling at this

So hi on behalf of the all the residents of Mt Weather let me just say hi

He said this in a mocking tone, she couldn't tell if he was flirting with her or insulting her, he smiled again

Anyway we are here to escort you to our leader so you can chitchat

Clarke simply nodded and began walking out of the room, the strong silent type seemed like the best choice of action right now. Alex walked next to her still smiling

Don't worry about Ian

He gestured to the soldier behind them, he then whispered in her ear

I think he has a thing for blondes

At this she scoffed in disbelief, this did not go unnoticed

Well would you look at that doth my eyes deceive me or do I see a smile

Clarke grinned, it would seem this one liked to talk, and maybe she could get some information out of him.

Who am I meeting?

Ooh straight to business, I like that you'll be meeting our boss Dante he wants to talk to the leader of the sky people and hear about the awesome victory over the Indians

The who?

You know ride horses, throw spears, currently burnt to a crisp, well done on that by the way Ian said it was awesome.

I did not

Clarke grinned

So he talks

Alex laughed

Ok he may not have said the word awesome but he did say it looked badass

We did what we had to do to survive

Still doesn't stop it from being fucking cool god I wish I was there

Why weren't you?

Oh well we all have our jobs here, Mr. tall dark and mysterious over here is second in command to Dante himself, I myself am head of the moral committee.

What that?

Basically I plan parties, speaking of which all you sky people are invited we got plenty of drinks, good music and loads of people who all want to meet a sky person. Ian however spoke

Alex shut up

Yes boss

Alex faked a salute, he then gestured to a door, I do believe this is where we part ways my lady

He then turned to Ian and bumped his fist

You coming to the party mate?

Maybe I still have a lot of work to do

All right I'll save you a drink

He then turned to Clarke

Dante can be a bit messianic so just be honest and relax, were the good guys

Clarke simply nodded and opened the door, the room was completely white like her own room, and at the end of the room was a desk with papers and books everywhere. At the side of the room was a man who was painting an admittedly beautiful picture of a horse. He turned to face her and putting down his colours and brush, approached her

Hello Clarke my name is Dante welcome to Mt Weather


	3. Bellamy 2

Bellamy looked at Kane for what felt like eternity, in truth it was probably only a second or two but when someone's pointing an automatic rifle at you, time kinda seems to slow down. Bellamy inwardly cursed himself, before deciding to weigh his options. Before he had time to think Finn spoke out

Look Bellamy I know you want to go save your sister, believe me I do, but we need to find the others first

The others? Or do you mean Clarke?

Once again Finn shut down, Kane however was not so weak, and approaching Bellamy he spoke

Alright let's talk just you and me but lower the gun your scaring people

Bellamy looked around he saw the faces of the people around him, most of them looked scared and confused others shocked and unsure of themselves. Bellamy simply nodded at Kane and said

Alright

Bellamy and Kane walked together, Kane had intrusted care of the group to Clarke's mom, and Finn had stayed behind to help. Kane sat down under a tree and sighed before taking out a flask and took a long drink.

Not easy being a leader is it?

Kane asked Bellamy, those words rang in his ear, they were the same ones he'd said to Clarke, pushing this from his mind and back to the task at hand Bellamy sat down opposite Kane, who passed him the flask. Bellamy drank, enjoying the taste of alcohol, but refusing to let himself relax, Kane nodded and took the flask back

We need to decide on a plan Bellamy

I have a plan we take everyone willing to join and we go after Octavia

I'm afraid I can't let you do that

Then I'll go myself

I can't let you do that either

Why not?

Because I have people here who are scared and confused! Most of these people worked as farmers and doctors, they're not fighters Bellamy, I am not going to let them down. I need someone like you, someone who knows how to lead and who knows the land

I won't abandon my sister!

At this Kane stood up, Bellamy followed, both of them sizing each other up, Kane spoke first

You shot my friend. A man who was the greatest who ever lived. A man who…

Kane paused before continuing

A man who has sacrificed everything, just so we could survive, you owe it to him to help us

Bellamy felt the impact of these words as they crushed him, however Bellamy was not deterred

And that same man locked my mother in a cage and then shot her into space, I will not abandon my family, not ever!

Kane looked at Bellamy and then sat down again, taking another swig from his flask he spoke

You and I are a lot alike, we've both done things were not proud of for the good of those we care about, Bellamy, you want to save your sister, I understand, trust me I do but this is not the right way, learn from me you can't force people to do what you want

Kane once again offered the flask to Bellamy who once again drank, Kane then spoke again

Bellamy help me save the children, and I swear to you I will help you save your sister

Bellamy looked at Kane, really looked at him. Bellamy had met Kane once, during his guard initiation, Kane always had a cold look on his face and was known for ruthless pragmatism above all else. He had no idea where Octavia would be or what kind of situation she was in. Bellamy knew that there was strength in numbers and he would need help to find Octavia. The sooner we find the others, the sooner we find Octavia, even if Kane went back on his word, Clarke would help him, and she would be all he would need. Bellamy took another swig of the flask and wiped his mouth.

All right. Fine. We go in search of Clarke and the others but if we do this, we call the shots, you and me! No one else

Bellamy then offered the flask back to Kane who stared at it for a second before taking it and drinking

Deal!

When Kane and Bellamy returned Abby and Finn approached them

Well?

Finn demanded, Kane replied

Alright we've decided to go in search of the others

Finn and Abby looked jubilant at this, Abby approached Kane and holding his hands said

Thank you Kane really

Kane shook her hands and simply said

It was the right thing to do, go tell the others we leave as soon as everyone is ready

Finn spoke to Bellamy

I know what this means to you I promise you we will get Octavia back

Bellamy nodded

Yeah and don't worry I'm sure Clarke and Raven are fine

Finn nodded in agreement and then went to go help the others, Kane, who had been speaking to another man then turned to Bellamy

We need to talk

So talk

Finn spoke to my men and said he only remembers being knocked out by a grounder? So how did you survive?

It doesn't matter

Yes it does Bellamy, if we are going to lead this group you and I need to trust each other so tell me

Fine! I was being beaten by a grounder, Finn helped me before almost being killed himself, I knew the firebomb was about to happen so, after I finished off the grounder I managed to grab Finn and pull him out of the area

Does Finn know you saved him?

It doesn't matter.

Bellamy said bluntly, before asking

What have you learned?

My scouts have informed me of what looks to be some sort of ship base a few miles from here, we should head in that direction

Why?

To gather Intel which will help us decide how we are going to save the rest of the hundred

At this Bellamy finished off Kane's flask and spoke

We're not the hundred any more

Kane looked confused, Bellamy chucked the flask back at Kane and said

We're more like the seventy now!


	4. Clarke 2

Clarke stood opposite Dante as he put away he brushes and paints in the bin, before taking off his painting vest and placed it gently on the back of his chair. Dante sat down and gestured for Clarke to do the same, Clarke remained silent but did as asked. Dante stretched his arms and gazed directly at Clarke, he had the face of someone who was in an eternal state of boredom. When Clarke looked into his eyes all she saw was disinterest and world-weariness. After a long moment of silence he spoke

Hello Miss Griffin

Hello…

You may address me as General Ortiz or Sir

Dante…

Clarke finished her sentence with a grin, Dante gave a small face of amusement as he shuffled through his papers

Please Miss Griffin tell me about you adventures involving the Indians

Clarke managed to hold a serious face

We call them Grounders

Despite the small smile that escaped Clarke's face, Dante maintained his uninterested figure,

Yes well we call them Indians, I would like you to tell me how you despatched them

You captured their leader Anya why don't you ask her?

Ah yes, well it would seem they are more resilient than we initially thought and we have been unable to gather any Intel on her despite intensive interrogation

Why did you kidnap us?

I'm afraid I am the one asking the questions here now once again I must ask you tell me how you despatched the grounders?

you already know we used a fire bomb on them

Dante smiled before speaking

I must remind Alex to keep his mouth shut next time

What do you mean next time?

Dante let slip a small smile

My men told me you were focused I'm glad to see the stories are true it makes things easier

What's easier, and where are my friends that you took?

what is easier is being able to commute with someone who can at least be considered close to an adult and as for your friends, I believe you are more than familiar with my subordinate Alex, I'm sure he told you about the little party we arranged and if I'm not mistaken they are right now currently enjoying everything we have to offer hear at Mt Weather

why did you take us here? How long have you been here? Why haven't you contacted us earlier?

Dante then stood up

You have a lot of questions Clarke Griffin and I'm I shall answer them all in time you have my word, but right now you have already answered all my questions

I haven't said anything

My dear

Dante said with an attitude that could only come from someone older than you

You have answered all me questions and then some

Dante smiled

You remind me of my son, cocky, arrogant and untouchable, my son gave me the greatest gift of all he taught me how to deal with untouchables like yourself

Clarke however was not interested

Where are my friends?

Dante smiled

please you must excuse me I'm am almost finished with my painting.

Dante then took out a pot of blue paint, Clarke had had enough and had decided to leave when Dante spoke

Are you familiar with the Blue Death?

Clarke admitted she had no Idea about the Blue Death

No…

they are these butterflies you see, beautiful, they glow a wonderful blue in the dark, thing is if they feel threatened for a moment they will swarm and sting, one sting for those buggers can kill an elephant, slow and painfully, and yet I've heard that you walked right into a swarm of these buggers and came out untouched, I am impressed

Clarke then realized that he was talking about the butterflies she had been awed with when she was with Finn. Clarke walked out to see Ian waiting for her, grinning she said

Still going to give me the silent treatment

Ian's face let lose a small smirk

Alex is always eager to make friends which makes him quick to trust those who shouldn't be trusted

Like me?

I don't know yet

Well if it makes it any easier I don't trust you either

Well then princess allow me to escort you to the party

Don't call me that

The last time somebody called me that they died


	5. Bellamy 3

Bellamy and Finn had volunteered to investigate the ship, wearing the clothes of grounders who hadn't been burnt to hell. Now that the grounders had been defeated they were able to cross their territory and head towards to docks which Kane's men had discovered. The docks where like something from a story book, loads of people shouting and screaming at each other, small shops selling fish and jewellery, as well as some other stuff that was unidentifiable. Finn approached one of the fisherman who had just been shouting at a passer-by and asked

We're looking for passage to Mt Weather

The Fisherman gave them a look, the kind of look that someone would give, if he had just been slapped…hard. The fisherman managed to mumble out

Don't know…nothing …bout …Mt Weather

Bellamy, in his life, had seen more liars than truth tellers, as a kid he'd seen men walk in and out of his mother's room and act like they were doing their civil duties. Fucking cunts, Aurora Blake had gone to hell and back, and all for his little sister Octavia Blake. Growing up in that atmosphere had given Bellamy a helpful skill, the knowledge of when someone is fucking you (figuratively speaking) Bellamy therefore grabbed the fisherman by the neck of his shirt said

Where's the boat to Mt Weather?

Bellamy was thankful that this man wasn't a grounder, personal experience had taught him that those bastards where hard as nails. This prat however, was no grounder, before Bellamy could say another word this fisherman was spilling the beans on every dirty little secret he had. After a load of crap, the content of which is better left unsaid, the fisherman finally gave away the golden nugget, and the only captain who dealt with Mt Weather was called Captain John Mercer, who was currently located in the fighting ring.

John Mercer was feeling on top of the world that was until some cunt and smashed their fist into his left cheek. John fell to the floor surrounded by the screams of bystanders, John, after spitting out a mouthful of blood, got up and raised his fists in preparation for another bout. Bellamy and Finn looked on as the captain stood against his opponent. Finn looked at John's enemy and saw that he was a grounder, sharpened teeth, tattoos and an animalistic fury were the tell-tell signs of a reaper. Bellamy watched as the man they were looking for, a person who looked no older than they did, stood up and charged at the reaper, pushing him into the mud, the boy began smashing his fists into the reapers face over and over again, before the reaper went limp. A random person went up to the captain and shouted

The winner Captain John Mercer!

The boy who was covered in blood and mud raised his arms in celebration and shouted

Fucking Yes!

The boy jumped up and was surrounded by fans, however, before he could enjoy the celebrations, Bellamy approached him.

Didn't realize you fought weaklings

Before Bellamy could get another word in another man who was taller and more muscular than Lincoln put his hand in between the two

Is this kid bothering you John.

John wiped the muck of his face and stood an inch away from Bellamy

You talking to me? Who the fuck, do you think you are?

Who I am doesn't matter, you on the other hand does! You are the person who is going to take us to Mt Weather

John then shoved Bellamy

Says who?

Says me, unless you think you can take me

John laughed, suddenly three dogs stood next to John growling at Bellamy

Alright then mate you beat me in a fight and I'll take you wherever the fuck you want

Bellamy grinned

Please mate I've seen blonde girls far more intimidating than you

Bellamy wasn't lying as an image of Clarke flashed in his mind, before being interrupted by John

Really, than bring it on if you so sure?

And if I lose?

Then you come and work for me, I'll have you work the fucking rocks you little prick

Deal, you little twat

Bring it on you fucking cunt

John and Bellamy turned to the muscular man and Finn respectively and both said at the same time

this is gonna be fun


End file.
